Soul Saving
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: So Naru's annoyed, Gene's alive, theirs a mysterious twist in the doll's house, and Mai's all awesome so check it out.


**Ok so this story maybe taken down from my other profile so no it's not stolen it's mine. I hate posting AN chapters and I didn't wanna skimp on them so I used this as my notice. But no one bothered to read the AN on top so yah.**

 **Added note. O.O I swear I got out all the typos before posting this. I have to triple check my work now,**

~ ~!~ ~

Soul Saving

Chapter one

Mai leaned against the base chair suitably writing down the interview going down. Namiko was a rather fidgety as should most people who were haunted should be. Excluding the odd ones who could deal with the problem themselves.

"Ayami has she been acting odd, withdrawn, jumpy, or overly protective of something?" Mai pipped in annoying Naru greatly.

He was the one who asked questions damn it!

"Yes."

"Has her doll left her grasp for more than an hour?" Mai continued ignoring her boss.

"Now that I think of it no she's never away from it for long." Namiko shivering obviously on the brink of a panic attack.

"Did you give the house a background check?"

"No my brother should have." Namiko replied gripping her skirt in a vice grip.

"Where is he?"

"At work he'll be home some time tonight."

"Has anything followed him or any of you out of the house?" Mai wondered taking no notice off Naru, or Lin's surprise.

"Not that I know off.." Mai used the pen to tap her chin thoughtfully.

"Kana has she rejected any food you prepared?"

"Yes meany times." Kana answered.

"Because their obviously poisoned."

"Excuse me?" Kana shocked it surprised the entire room.

"Sorry I said that out load." Mai mused writing something down. "It was a metaphor."

Lin was typing on the laptop searching for information on the house. He noticed his email had a message from Mai. He clicked onto it and immediately and was shown electronic files about the house.

"It's obviously an-"

"81% of ghosts usually are, most just aren't labeled correctly." Mai cut in smoothly. "Evening Ayako, Monk did you get side tracked with each other?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monk frustratedly Lin suitably raised an eyebrow how dence where his colleges?

"2% of ghosts are earthbound." Naru corrected Mai didn't even give him the dignity of looking up.

"Ghosts are trapped on earth, the rest are trapped by certain objects. But then again _nerds_ like you have to make everything complicated." Lin covered up a snort with a suitable cough but the other two didn't bother holding back their amusement.

Naru was giving the evilest glare he could muster but he only seemed to shrink by her unmoving gaze. It seriously damaged Naru's pride when the only movement from her was to flip the file page.

"Get to work." He turned his frustration onto the two adults who scattered.

"I'm going for a walk." Mai informed starting for the door. "Lin don't stare at those screens to long your eyes are damaged enough." The clicking stopped momentarily.

...

Ayami was quick to hide behind a tree as Mai strode up to a bunch of bushes covered in berries.

"Zex berries..." She mummered grabbing a few.

Ayami raced down the path and Mai spun glimpsing the red fabric of the china dolls dress. She didn't rush after but she did start walking, taking care to notice how the the flowers were dancing in the gentle breeze providing a natural perfume.

"What happened?" Mai wondered there was a gaping hole in the living room floor, it was a dried well she guessed.

"Our ghosts aren't happy." Gene chimed in from beside her.

"Yah take these to Ayako, I think Ayami has been eating these." Gene pouted but did so he had been putting up the camera.

"Coming?" Mai shook her head he exited.

"What do you want?" Mai questioned the door rattled. "Come on I can see and hear you."

"Go away I only want Tomiko." A woman covered in shadowed aura stated.

The woman rose from the well terrifyingly so.

"Who?"

"My child."

"Then why are you killing all these children?" She growled in response.

"That's not me it's him." She indicated tentatively to a man who was shrouded in darkness, his face unrecognizable in the shadow.

The door slammed shut behind Mai but she took no action towards it. Mai paused taking in how the bright room lost so much light.

"Who are you?" Mai questioned seemingly unbothered by the dangerous vibes he sent.

His mouth opened but nothing came out. Things in the room started rattling he flinched back and dispersed into shadow.

"Get out." The temperature had dropped dramatically her finger nails turned a light purple.

Mai hummed idly and turned towards the door. It had opened allowing her to see the team coming, it had all happened so fast.

"Theirs a woman ghost trapped by a male ghost who is more then likely a puppet for the actual threat. Other than that I wasn't able to get much else." Mai informed striding out the door and down the hallway without much care.

"What the hell? You could have been-"

"They don't have enough energy for spur of the moment killing." And with that Mai ducked into base.

 **So their it is ^_^**

 **I know I'm missing a typo but gosh darn I can't find it while in DocX! _ my head hurts when I stare at a white screen to long.**


End file.
